find_laurie_redfernefandomcom-20200213-history
@sylvana rk - Jeremy Anderson
This page contains information regarding the correspondence between @sylvana_rk and Jeremy Anderson . Initial Email - @sylvana_rk ::: Dear Mr Anderson, ::: I am currently working on an article about your company, it's place in our town and the opportunities it provides to our community and would love to get some information for the piece. ::: Whilst researching the article and yourself I also found an article where you had helped save the life of a local resident called Laurie Redferne who was involved in a car accident. It would be great to get some background on that to put into the article to give a human interest side to it. ::: If you are happy for this then let me know and I will send over some questions. ::: Kind regards First Reply - Jeremy Anderson ::: Thank you for your interest, I’d be happy to help anyway that I can. You would probably be best speaking to our public relations department (publicrelations@isisorganisation.com) but I will give any assistance I can. ::: As for the accident you mentioned, I don’t think I personally will be of much use. It occurred nearly twenty years ago and my memories of that night are quite vague. I’m sure there must be other places you get information on that event. ::: I’d be very willing to look over whatever questions you have, I’ll try to get some time to look them over this week. ::: ::: Thanks, Second Email - @sylvana_rk ::: Mr Anderson, ::: Thankyou for the quick response, that is much appreciated. It is a shame you cannot provide more detail on the accident but as you say it was a long time ago. ::: We want to discover more about ISIS and what research you are working on. Obviously I understand you cannot go into a lot of detail but a broad overview would be appreciated. I have as you suggested contacted your PR dept, so I will keep my questions with you more about yourself. ::: Some simple questions to help complete the article: ::: Your age if you are happy to provide that. ::: What field of work are you currently working in? ::: What is ISIS doing to integrate itself with the local community? ::: I understand you previously worked for a company called DR international. Was that in the same field? ::: Thanks in advance Second Reply - Jeremy Anderson ::: As you stated, I am unable to go into heavy detail regarding my current work, or any work in the past really. I work in Research and Development and my work takes me across the world looking for information that is relevant to ISIS’ cause and aims. At the moment I’m in Louisiana, but my work here will be concluded shortly. ::: ISIS is trying to help everybody, not just the community around our base in Cardiff. We aim to develop new techniques for fighting illness and potentially add an incredible amount of years to someone’s life. ::: I have never worked for a company named DR International. I have been associated with the ISIS Organisation since 1993 when I turned 20. Where are you getting this information from? Third Email - @sylvana_rk ::: Mr. Anderson, ::: Well, again thank you for the speedy response. ::: I haven't been to Louisiana in a long time. Great place, home of some interesting museums and people. Tennessee Williams, Lee Harvey Oswald and even Marie Laveau. Hope you have a safe trip back. ::: The below will help me with my article greatly although i still cant quite put my finger on what your company does. Medical machinery, drug manufacture.... I am sorry if I come across as overly interested but i actually completed my degree in this field before switching to journalism so have quite an interest in this field which was part of the reason that I chose your company to write about. ::: Concerning my my final question, please accept my apologies as your email suggests this upset you in some way but the information was simply in some documentation I found in the local library. I have looked back through my notes but i did not take a copy of the document nor note the source. ::: Have a good trip and thanks once again. Third Reply - Jeremy Anderson ::: Well, since I am here on business, the local culture has escaped my notice. I’m sure some people find the historical aspects interesting, but most of my time is taken up by my work. ::: However, my work here isn’t relevant. ISIS is a medical research company looking into any potential undiscovered phenomenon that could be used to further medical understanding or pharmacology. At the present time our aims are to further human life whilst still maintaining quality of life. ::: You claim to be studying journalism and yet you didn’t keep a record of your sources? Surely that’s the first habit you should get in to? I would be very interested in seeing this ‘documentation’. ::: As for the present day, I am currently looking into reports of spontaneous cures for cancer patients. So far my work has come up dry, but I have a few more visits to make before I return to the UK. ::: So in short, my work is mainly in investigation and reporting to the head office. I can’t really divulge much more information, but I will answer any further questions I can. ::: Kind regards Fourth Email - @sylvana_rk ::: Anderson, ::: Like you say, business comes first. ::: Try in the future though to return on your personal time as it is a wonderful place and well worth a look. I know how it is with business travel, definitely not as glamorous as people make it out to be. ::: Exciting work currently in the medical research domain and I am sure our readers will be interested to hear there is a local company putting their health at the forefront. This information will help bulk out the article and if you like I can send you a quick copy before I publish it to make sure I have not misquoted or misunderstood any aspects before going to print. As a profession, we don’t usually do this but I like to protect my sources and ensure the story is not just a story. ::: My notes are usually meticulous but you are right on this occasion I slipped up. I am heading back there today to follow up on another story so I will take a look again and see if I can find the document for you as you have been very helpful so far and one good turn deserves another. ::: A very interesting prospect if you can find a correlation between different patients and spontaneous Cancer Cures, that would certainly be a major breakthrough so I will keep an eye on you and your company in the future. ::: If you like, we can follow up my article with a further piece at some point in the future. ::: Look forward to working with you again. Fourth Reply - Jeremy Anderson ::: Naturally, I may have come across rather standoffish regarding the supposed other company you mentioned. It simply took me a bit by surprise. Hopefully you can find some other information to clear up this mistake. ::: ::: On the topic of my current work, my role is merely to investigate the claims and report the information back. Due to the potential for personal bias the employee who researches the information is not the same employee who reviews the information. ::: ::: A potential follow up piece would most likely be viewed favourably by my employers, though I would like more information on the initial publication. Where would it appear and what is the market for the publication? ::: ::: Lastly, it might be worth noting that the changes to the company should be made public within the next few months. Our public relations department might be able to give you information prior to the public announcement in order to assist your article. ::: ::: Thanks for your interest. Fifth Email - @sylvana_rk ::: Am putting the finishing touches to this article and was wondering if there was a way we could talk other than via email just to get it all sorted. Skype, IRC, phone. '' ::: ''Obviously you are a busy man so i understand if you are not available due to your work trip but it would be helpful I'm sure. Fifth Reply - Jeremy Anderson ::: How about we cut out the shit? You know about the accident, you know about the covens, you know about Laurie. Ask your damn questions and get this over with, I’m fed up with playing your childish games. Sixth Email - @sylvana_rk ::: Well I gave you a chance to speak with me civilly and outside of your work environment but clearly you don't want to. I wonder whether this Isis organization is just some kind of front. ::: Laurie is currently missing and I am trying to find her. I know you were at the car crash all those years ago and I know that a powerful spell was cast to kill her mother. I have a feeling you are at the centre of that web and likely responsible for her current "kidnapping". ::: If you provide me with information about where she is then I won't go public with your dirty laundry. I am protected so don't bother trying your cheap parlour tricks on me and even if you were somehow able to succeed in harming me there are many others that will pick up where I left off. ::: For your own wellbeing I hope you comply. Speculation : Category:Correspondence